


Always Wondering

by cheshireslovely



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Deaf AU, Drabble, M/M, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshireslovely/pseuds/cheshireslovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is deaf and Zayn is persistent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Wondering

Harry sat on the bench in his usual park, the early summer still holding the soft smell of blossoms and spring. Inhaling deeply, Harry tucked the classic, white earbuds in, the silence still the same. He couldn’t hear his sigh, he only could feel it. He couldn’t hear the birds softly singing to him, green eyes staying locked on the notebook perched on his legs. He watched as words were scribbled down, his heart being poured out onto the page.

'I’m lucky I can see. That’s what everyone tells me, that I’m lucky I got away with just being deaf. I don’t really think they understand what it’s like though, not knowing what anyone’s voice sounds like, what a guitar or piano sounds like. What singing sounds like… They don’t get it. Simple sounds even, the apparent crunch of leaves in the fall, though I don’t even know what a crunch is supposed to sound like.' 

A tap was what pulled Harry from his thoughts, head lifting and eyes wide in alarm. He looked over, eyes landing on melting dark chocolate ones with think lashes framing them. Tan skin and killer cheekbones caught Harry’s attention, dusty pink lips moving to form words, tongue curling around the sound. Harry found himself frustrated with himself once more, craving to hear what the stranger’s voice had to offer. 

Harry knew how to read lips, but only when their accent matched his own. This stranger, his lips moved in unfamiliar ways, a confused frown tugging at the corners of his lips. Harry gave a polite smile, pointing at the earbuds placed in his ears before turning back to his journal.

I always wonder what my voice must sound like. Is it squeaky like my mom says some people’s voices are? Nasally like the voices Gemma always complains about? Would it sound nice on stage like Louis says his voice is?

Harry was once again interrupted by a tap, making him lift his head and quirk an eyebrow now. The bloke was speaking again, making Harry repress an eye roll as he pointed once more at the earbuds. The lad’s pretty pink lips formed an ‘O’ and he exaggerated his words now, miming writing. Harry gasped softly, giving another forced, polite smile before grabbing a pen and handing it to the stranger. Their fingers brushed for a second, making Harry’s heart speed slightly. He turned back to his writing once more though, shaking his fringe out of his eyes.

I can never decide what music I’m fond of, going to Leeds with Louis would be useless though he rants about how wonderful it is every year.

Harry jumped slightly and blinked when he saw a bright yellow sticky note from the corner of his eye. Turning to look at it, he smiled softly, genuinely before picking up the stack left beside the note to reply.

"Hey, I’m Zayn :)"

Harry never knew that that very note would end up stored away in a small box, tucked safely on the top self of his closet in the flat he would share with that very stranger.


End file.
